Vanino T. Darkwrath
'Vanino T. Darkwrath...' 'The Beginning...' In the beginning, Vanino barely remebers much. He knows he was mis-treated as a slave, since he was one. He now cant remeber, but he can prove he was due to the red scars on his back, and he can easily explain why his hair is black. His skin isnt as tanned as normal due to where he was enslaved, but still, he was a slave... He hated his childhood and wishes he could forget everything about him, and wishing he could have a happy life like his friend Lunic and his "friend" Kaz'ingo. He didnt quiet understand why a elf would marry a troll but he rather keeps that question to himself... He justed wanted to marry and have a happy life but that chance was ruined when he got a job... But before we get ahead, lets tell tale of Vanino... 'Before the Horde.' "Before you betray the betrayer, do yourself a favor and get a beer to make it more expectable..." Vanino T. Darkwrath Before the Horde, Vanino was a agent of the SI:7, quickly going up rank by rank in his experience of slavery, quick in agility and speed... Many dis-liked him, many feared him in a mask and wielding a gun. He was well trained assassin, equipped with a sniper rifle, a shotgun, two revolvers, two burning daggers, six deadly knives that are triple blade, nine gernades, and fifteen smoke bombs. It was a small fraction, it was just his Sunday suit, a tuxedo and a chaingun belt. Years later, he was engaged to another High Elf, and betrayed by his best friend who stole his promotion and his fiance... This gave him blinding fury and set out for revenge... He soon found it after getting a job to assassinate the "friend" for a thousand gold by a Horde assassin of the Shattered Hand. He quickly agreed without a thought, took the gold, and assured his victory. He traveled and used a grenade, blowing up his friends house in the country side... Only his former fiance was inside, who died of the explosion, but his best friend, who was paid by the same orc to double cross Vanino, showed up and nearly killed him if it wasnt for a Smoke Bomb, quickly running from his friend... 'After the Event...' After this, he traveled to Orgrimmar in Dark Armor, but cliff jumping to stay outta sight. He quickly sapped the guards and asked Thrall for a request to join the Horde. After explaining his story, Thrall accepted but if any double crosses occured, he would regret it dearly... Ever since then, he's joined the Shattered Hand. 'Now a' days...' Hes currently tracking his brother's wife, to tell her what happened to his poor brother, who died due to a warlock, who he still hunts. He hopes his new... Appearence... Wont scare her... He usually is covered in armor, his helmed vizer mechanically rising, revealing forsaken eyes. Hes currently the walking dead... Information will be given later...